1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a power plug; in particular, to a power plug having a universal serial bus port for receiving a universal serial bus plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Power plugs electrically connected to an alternating current source are commonly used to power an electrical appliance. Many electronic devices use direct currents from a universal serial bus plug to recharge their electronic devices.
However, the power plug and universal serial bus are generally designed to be used separately. Further, a user will need an adapter to power or recharge electronic devices from alternating current sources at home.